


The Dame and the Daemon

by P_Artsypants



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Spider-Man - Freeform, daemon AU, scourge au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants
Summary: The daemon had yet to attack, only turn her around in its claws. Luna panted as her heart hammered in her chest. It was studying her, curiosity in its haunting blue eyes. "...not like others..." it said with a familiar voice."...Noctis?"Scourge AU Two Shot





	1. Chapter 1

The Starscourge. The plague that has haunted man since time in memoriam. A parasite that infects the body in mysterious ways, turning men into grotesque creatures; daemons, that lurk in the shadows. For shadows are the only place safe from the burning agony of the light. Parents ripped away from children, husbands from wives, and even the closest of friends. Only the King of Lucis, who held the Power of Kings would be able to destroy the plague for good.

In this way, those that suffer with the Scourge are treated heavily and with the best care available. But only the Oracle has the power to really, truly heal those suffering. And so, by order of the king, for the safety of those still living, the victim is taken to a undisclosed location, and buried in the caves.

Fortunately for those living in Crown City, the plague is a minor worry. The protection of the crown extends from wall to wall. There may be one case in a decade. But those outside the city...often meet a fate worse than death.

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, the son of Regis Lucis Caelum, and the only heir to the throne of Lucis was attacked by a daemon when he was only 8 years old. The Marilith sliced right across his spinal column, nearly paralyzing him. Instead, all the way across his back, a deep, near fatal wound was inflicted and prone to the monster. The little boy’s bloodstream was contaminated and a hellish sentence began.

Up until that point, he was a vivacious child. Full of light, which was appropriate given his title. He was in Tenebrae at the time of the attack, and spent many weeks with the Princess Lunafreya, the next Oracle, while he recovered. Unfortunately, Luna’s latent Oracle powers hadn’t manifested yet, so there was no way to predict Noctis’ fate.

Shortly after they separated, the whole of Tenebrae fell to the Empire of Niflheim and Luna was taken as prisoner of war. But Umbra, her faithful pooch, was resilient, and with a handy notebook, communication was restored between the two friends, however so slightly.

When he was 12, symptoms started to arise. His fingernails turned black. If his hair hadn’t been black to start with, it would have turned too. He had an idea of the cause, but he was 12. What was a kid, that was grown to despise and fear daemons, to do?

Hide it, of course.

So he requested Ignis, his adviser and glorified babysitter, to buy black nail polish. The first several weeks of polish were a nightmare to the prince, as it got everywhere, but anytime someone offered to help him with it, he refused. _No one_ could see what he was hiding.

Being a boy with painted fingernails was reason enough to get beat up in school, but as the Prince…his fellow students didn’t know what to do with it. In the end, most people just kept away from him. And he decided it was for the best.

At 13, the wound on his back started to secrete black fluid. It was gross and smelled bad, and if exposed to light, the wound burned. Which made sense, given it’s origin. Nonetheless, Noctis took this development in stride. Ignis was asked to pick up bandages, and Noctis learned a new skill in wrapping. Because the fluid was inky, sometimes it bled through the bandages and into his clothes. To fix this problem, he started wearing a whole lot of black. Only black, in fact.

Next was unsightly marks and scars all over his skin, especially around the hairline. His fix? Sweeping bangs and concealer, which was a touch too light for his skin tone. His teeth started to sharpen, so smiling was out, too. All this led to Noctis exuding the image of a goth kid that screamed ‘home problems,’ which was not good for the king.

But no matter how many meetings teachers and counselors had with him, he wouldn’t budge. Psychologically, Noctis appeared fine. He admitted that the loss of his mother, and the attack as a child were both traumatic, but he assured he just liked wearing black and he wasn’t having any dangerous thoughts.

But that wasn’t completely true. Because of the Scourge, his angry thoughts carried a dangerous twinge, but the Prince was able to stuff them into a place the sun didn’t shine.

At 14, puberty hit, and his strength was noticeable. In training with Gladio, he broke several swords easily and started dominating matches. Once he broke Gladio’s femur with a punch, he knew it was time to roll it back. Gladio always pushed him to fight his hardest. Not anymore. 50% from now on. Also at this stage, Noctis grew taller and lankier. His sinewy muscle didn’t show the power he contained.

Noctis was a strange case. Most people infected with the Scourge would fall ill and disappear within a year. But because of his bloodline, his body fought a very slow losing battle. His exhaustion was apparent, but Regis and Ignis just assumed it was the stress of school combined with royal responsibility zapping his energy.

The letters to Luna started to become longer and more wistful. He heard girls whispering in the halls and the word love was passed around. He couldn’t imagine anyone loving someone more then he loved Luna. Despite the struggle they were both going through, she was always positive and encouraged him when Ignis and Gladio nagged and teased him. Finally, he got up the courage to tell her what was going on.

“ _Luna,_

_There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. Back when I was attacked, I think I might have been infected with the Scourge. I’m not sure, because I haven’t been diagnosed. But I’m changing in weird, bad ways. I know it’s not puberty, either. My nails turned black and my teeth are really sharp…I just don’t know what to do, because my father hates daemons. I’m nervous, because despite my best efforts, I think I’m getting worse, and it won’t be long before people notice. I’m scared. What should I do?_

_Noctis._ ”

When her reply came, he was surprised to see the page warped with tears.

“ _Noctis,_

_I am so sorry that you have been suffering like this! It breaks my heart! The empire has been allowing me to go out and heal my people from the Scourge, and it works! If there’s a way I could come to you, I would heal you too. I do not know how else to help you right now. You mustn’t fall to the Scourge. I have seen it, it is Ordained that you will be the True King and banish the Night. You cannot fall prey to it._

_My dearest friend, the Scourge feeds off of darkness and negative energy. Spend time in the sun and keep your spirits up. I know it’s hard, but know that I am with you. Always._

_Forever yours,_

_Luna._ ”

Noctis hugged the journal close to his heart.

The much needed positively came in out of nowhere in the form of a blond joker named Prompto. Noctis was walking in the sun outside school one day, and Prompto clapped his hand on his shoulder. “Hey dude, what’s up?”

The prince gave him a look. “Do I know you?”

“Oh, I’m Prompto. We’re in class together.”

“Right right…I just didn’t realize you knew me?”

“Pfft, who doesn’t know you? The cool, but _oh so sweet_ Prince Noctis.”

“Is that what they think of me?”

Prompto shrugged. “Is it wrong?”

Noctis crossed his arms. “I wish I was cool. I’m a nerd.”

“Hey! Nerds unite! Wanna hit up the arcade?”

If there could be stars in his eyes, their would be. “DO I?!”

The next few years went pretty smoothly. What new little growths sprouted up, Noctis handled with tact. He moved out of the citadel to ‘learn responsibly’ but he was just in it for the privacy. The summer of his Senior year was the best for him, since he was able to put a lounger on his balcony and lay out for hours in the sun. It burned his wounds and scars, and sometimes just his skin, but his inner rage shriveled and he found himself more often than not smiling, despite his gruesome maw. Which was a bit problematic when he had a funny friend.

“Hey dude, ummm…what’s up with your teeth?”

Noctis suddenly stopped laughing and closed his mouth, covering it with his hand.

“I didn’t mean to make you self conscious or anything…I’m just wondering why they’re so sharp. Is it a Lucis king thing?”

Noctis glanced inside his apartment, trying to gauge when Ignis would be coming over. Ultimately, he choose to be honest. “Prompto, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell ANYBODY.”

“What? Did you file your teeth when your were being stupid? We all have moments like that. I pierced my bellybutton.” He pulled up his shirt, showing the scar.

Noctis couldn’t help but snort. “No, I wish…” he sobered. “Um, you know how I said I was attacked by a daemon when I was a kid?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I was infected.”

Prompto furrowed his brow. “Infected with what?”

“The Scourge.”

Prompto was silent, but let out a breathless laugh. “What? That’s…that’s ridiculous. The Scourge can’t exist in Crown City. And…you should be a daemon by now if you were sick…right?”

“I think it’s because we _are_ in the City and I’m from the Lucis bloodline. But…uh…” He pulled off his shirt and showed the several layers wrapping around his chest. He untied that and finally let the gaping wound breathe. “…what do you think of this?”

“Ugh…” Prompto had a wince on his face. “Dude…that’s nasty.”

Shamefully, Noctis began to wrap it back up. “Sorry…I just thought…”

“No, no, you’re fine.” He stated, pulling the bandages lose. “You can let it breathe for a minute. But like, have you ever had anyone look at it?”

The sunlight glared on his skin, and he winced before covering the slash. “No, I’ve been too scared to. What will the kingdom do if they find out the only prince is turning into a daemon?”

Prompto didn’t have an answer. “I…don’t know. But there has to be something we can do…what about Luna?”

“What about her?”

“Does she know? Couldn’t she come and help?”

Noctis sighed. “Yeah, she knows. We’ve been trying to get her over here for her own safety, but the Empire has been nothing but stubborn on it.”

“Must be hard.”

“It sucks!”

The two lapsed into silence, both lost in their thoughts. “Well, you have to tell someone eventually. You don’t want them to find out when it’s too late.”

“…yeah. Just…give me some time. I have to figure out what I’m going to do. I want to have a game plan so that my dad doesn’t have to worry about it.”

“Okay,” Prompto agreed, “but I will continue to bother you about it.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it.”

Prompto grinned, and then laid his hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “And dude, I’m here for you. If you need anything, just let me know.”

Noctis gave a thumbs up in return.

Though he asked for time, the Scourge waited for no man.

It was end of fall of his Senior year, winter was just around the corner, and the sun had been hiding for a few weeks now. In the middle of a boring lecture, Noctis found himself dozing slightly, before a there was a faint tickle in his throat. The tickle turned into a cough, and one cough turned into four. He held his hand over his mouth. When he pulled it away, his hand was covered in black liquid.

“Uh, Mr. Garrison? I need to be excused.”

“Caelum, this is a very important lecture, especially to you. No interrupting my class. Unless you don’t think the rules apply to you, _Your Majesty_.”

Noctis coughed again, and looked to Prompto for help.

“Mr. Garrison, I really think that—“

“Argentum! You’re on thin ice as it is! Shut your trap!”

Unable to hold back, Noctis fell into a coughing fit, making disgusting noises the whole time.

“Caelum, get ahold of yourself. Someone get him some water!”

Noctis fell out of his seat and landed on his knees. He heaved before vomiting more black fluid onto the floor. When the heaving halted, he looked up at his peers in horror. The remnants of the liquid dripped from his mouth and his the whites of his eyes turned black. At the sight, many people screamed.

“He’s a daemon!” Someone shouted.

“That’s enough!” The teacher called. “Argentum, take Noctis to the office. NOW!”

“Yes, sir!” Prompto wrapped an arm around his shoulder and urged him out of the room.

“…Prompto…?”

“I gotcha buddy. We’re going to get you home.”

Further behind them, they could hear the teacher evacuating the classroom.

“It’s over…it’s all over…”

The next few weeks were a blur. Once Regis found out, Noctis was moved back into the Citadel, and put into lockdown in his room, while the council debated his fate. News of his grim transformation made it’s way to news outlets. The whole city fell to pieces at the idea of their only Prince being a daemon. Ignis and Gladio were livid that he hadn’t told them, but once he disclosed the truth, they were devastated.

“I’m sorry you felt like you had to keep this from us,” Ignis apologized. “I thought I knew everything about you, and I only have your best interest at heart.”

“I know, Iggy. I just didn’t know what I was supposed to do.” He huddled in on himself. “I don’t know what’s going to happen _now_ …”

Gladio, who was leaning against the wall, spoke. “What do you want to do?”

Noctis shrugged. “I can’t go back to school, everyone knows.”

Before he could finish that thought, there was a knock at the door. “Noctis?”

“Oh, dad…come in.”

Regis entered, the crowns guard waiting in the hall. He was silent.

Noctis rose, still holding himself. “What’s up?” 

“The council has reached a decision.” He shuttered. “I’m sorry, this is really hard to say. But we…are sending you away. There’s a cave on the South side of Duscae. Your Crownsguard will be escorting you there, where you will remain until such a time when the Oracle can recover you.”

Noctis didn’t say much, because he didn’t have the words. Honestly, he wasn’t expecting anything good.

“We will be diligent in keeping up in talks with the Empire. Luna _will_ come to Lucis, and you _will_ be healed.”

“But…” Noctis whispered, “can she heal a full daemon?” A black cloud of smoke came off of him as he spoke, the negativity overwhelming him.

“We won’t know until we try,” Regis assured. Then, he stepped up and hugged Noctis tightly, despite the toxin. “I love you, son. And I will find a way to bring you home.”

The Ring of Lucii his father wore made his wound throb, and he winced in pain. But the warmth of his father’s embrace was worth the pain. Soon enough, it ended.

“I guess I should give the Engine blade back then, huh?”

“No, Noctis. I gave you that sword as a gift, and I will not take it from you. You will need it even more now where you’re going.”

Noctis nodded in understanding. “Then I guess I should get packing.”


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later.

“Sir, a car has arrived from the western gate. A man and a woman claim to be part of an Envoy from the empire.”

Regis sat on his throne, feeling older than ever. “An Envoy?”

“Yes sir.”

“Send them in.”

The man entered first, a carefree saunter in his step. “Your Majesty, good to see you. Ah, Insomnia, the crown jewel of Lucis. How I have longed to bask in its presence.”

Regis scowled, “Has the Empire grown so arrogant it sends its chancellor as an Envoy?” 

“Not just an Envoy,” Ardyn Izuna laughed. “But the promise of a treaty.”

Regis quietly listened, daring to hope.

“The Emperor has agreed to a ceasefire. We will withdraw our occupation in the western Territories and we will deliver the Princess Lunafreya Nox Flouret into your custody.”

Regis studied the man, waiting for the catch. “And in return?”

Ardyn smiled, enjoying having all the cards. He turned and gestured to the figure that waited in the hall. “Your son, Prince Noctis, must marry the Princess Lunafreya in one month’s time.”

Luna herself walked into the room, looking quite small. Followed by her brother Ravus, smug as ever.

Regis stood, cane in hand. “So you’ve come to dangle a carrot in front of my face? Prince Noctis has been gone for three years now. This is no news to the Empire.”

How awful Luna must have felt, knowing there was nothing she could do.

“Oh but Your Majesty!” Ardyn feigned sympathy. “If anyone can heal your dear son, it’s the Oracle. After all, she still feels quite ardently for him. Don’t you?”

Luna balled up her fists and bowed at the waist. “Please, King Regis, please grant me the chance to try. To save Noctis is all I wish.”

Not that he didn’t believe in Luna’s abilities, but it had never been done before.

“I’ll tell you what,” began Ardyn. “I will give you the Oracle up front. In one week, you can give me an answer about the wedding. If the answer is no, the Lady Lunafreya returns with me to Niflhiem.”

“Niflhiem? No, Tenebrae!” Ravus insisted fiercely.

“Oh tut tut. She has too much freedom over there. So I will personally escort her to her new permanent home in Graela. She’ll love it.”

Regis grit his teeth, hating the stench of the deal. He so badly wanted Luna to come for Noctis, but this stunk of a trap. He didn’t have much of a choice.

Ardyn left without another word, only offering a bow. Once he was gone, Luna bowed heavily.

“King Regis, I thank you for your hospitality. I will do everything in my power to heal the Prince.”

“Luna,” Regis addressed, in a much calmer, fonder tone. “Even if this doesn’t work, I can only hope that you find much needed respite from under the Empire’s thumb.”

She nodded. “Thank you, King Regis. If it is not too much trouble, I would like to get going to Noctis as soon as possible.”

“Yes, of course. The Prince’s guard will escort you to the caves.”

“I will escort Luna to the caves,” Ravus spoke up.

“Do you think I am foolish in my old age?” Regis bit, “the Empire will not be allowed anywhere near Prince Noctis. His loyal companions are a much more suitable party for the Lady to travel with. Ravus, you will remain here, where I can see you. Or you can return to Niflheim. If you dare to interfere, I will take you into custody.”

The man did not like being bossed around.

“Then with your majesty’s permission, I will take my leave.”

“You are dismissed.”

Luna held her breath as Ravus dared to glare at her, before he stormed out.

—

It was only an hour later that Ignis arrived at the Citadel, prepared for another trip to Duscae. Gladio arrived not long after, making sure the car was packed with camping gear.

“Lady Lunafreya, it is wonderful to finally meet you, though I wish the circumstances were better.” Ignis greeted.

“You must be Ignis,” she replied. “The well mannered hand of the King.” She looked over to the buffer man in the party. “And you must be Gladiolus, the Shield.”

“At your service,” he said, gruffly. “Uh, is that what you plan on wearing?”

Luna sheepishly looked down to the dress and sandals she wore. “I’m afraid I don’t have much in casual clothes.”

“We’ll stop at the Sporting Goods store after we pick up Prompto.” He assessed. “The caves the Noct lives in can be dicey. Damp, slick, and dark. Not unlike Ignis’ mom.”

Ignis elbow him in the gut. “Behave yourself in front of Royalty.”

Luna smiled at the interaction, “Then I’m glad we have someone so knowledgeable in our group.”

Once the shopping was complete and Prompto was retrieved from his house, the party set forth for Duscae. Ignis drove while Gladio stat shotgun. Prompto kept the Princess company in the back.

“So, I never really had the chance to thank you, y’know? If it wasn’t for that letter you sent, I don’t know if I ever would have had the courage to talk to Noctis. And he’s become my bestest buddy after all.”

Luna smiled, “even after all this time?”

“Sure! Y’see, once a month, the three of us will go down to the caves and deliver some goods to him. Like comic books and his favorite snacks, even a portable charger so he could listen to music when he’s lonely.”

“So you’ve seen him? He’s still human?”

Prompto took on a much more forlorn look. “Not in person since he left. I think he’s afraid of scaring us. There’s a big metal crate just outside the caves and we write messages back and forth. But...we stopped hearing anything back from him a couple of months ago. He still takes what we give him, but...I don’t know.”

That last message she received from Noctis was about a year ago. It was heartfelt and sweet, but in the end, he said ending the messages would be for the best. He didn’t want to hurt Umbra.

She appreciated his thoughtfulness, but it was still heartbreaking.

“I see,” she finally said. “Then we best be on our guard going in.”

“Y’know,” Prompto spoke up so the car could hear him. “Are we even going to know which daemon he is? Like, there can’t just be one in there.”

“Knowing Noctis and his huge ego and temper, I’d guess he’d be the biggest one in there.”

“Like the boss.”

“Perhaps,” thought Ignis. “But we shouldn’t rule out the imps.”

“You are all so mean,” Said Luna, not meaning it.

“We try to remember the fun parts on Noct, and tease him like he’s still here. It makes it easier.”

“Soon, he shall be with us again.”

—

They stayed at a Motel for the night, and in the morning they ate a modest breakfast at the diner across the street. “Howdy folks,” the tipster greeted. “Where y’all off to this fine day?”

“The Daurell Springs, for some fishing,” Ignis lied.

“Daurell, uh? Better be careful out there at night. There’s a monster of a daemon that lives in the caves.”

“Daemon, huh?” Gladio sipped on his coffee. “Any details?”

“Not much to say,” said the man. “Everyone that’s gone after the bounty either never returned or refused to talk about it. We’re close to taking the bounty down all together, since so many hunters have died.”

The group looked at each other.

“We’ll take it on.” Proposed Ignis.

“Ya sure? Didn’t ya just hear what I said?”

Gladio stood. “Don’t worry about it. We aren’t hunters in the first place.”

They arrived at the caves mid afternoon.

“Is this it then?” Luna asked.

“The North Daurell caves. There’s a second set of caves about a half mile south. They’re a little smaller, but much more dangerous.”

At the entrance of the cave, Prompto looked in the crate. “Empty. Either Noct took the stuff, or someone else did.”

“What did you have in there?” Asked Luna.

“Uh, some candy, the latest issues of Batman and Robin, a six pack of coke, and a new portable charger. The king sent along some clean clothes and a new blanket.”

“I threw in some canned goods,” said Ignis. “Though I doubt he’ll eat the beans or corn.”

“And I packed in some firewood and matches. No idea what he’s got in there to make a fire with.”

Luna looked at the opening of the cave and it’s total blackness. Dread and fear mixed and settled in her stomach. “I guess we should move on, then.”

She took a few steps closer, but before she could prepare herself, a harpy dove at her from outside, snatched her by the shoulders and flew her deeper into the cave. It let her go, and she rolled across the ground.

“Hey!” Prompto shouted as he and the others raced after. But before they even got close, a set of iron bars shot up from the ground and sealed them off from Luna.

“Your majesty!” Ignis shouted.

“I’m alright!” She assured, summoning her trident. She fought with the Harpy, doing her best to fend off its attacks.

Prompto took aim from behind the bars and took three shots, each hitting the mark, before the Harpy fell. Luna took a second to breathe before she came back to the bars.

Gladio was furiously pulling at them, but they wouldn’t budge. “Everyone stand back!” He called before summoning his broadsword. With a shout, he careened the sword into the bars, only for it to rebound and send a painful vibration up his arms. It didn’t even leave a dent.

“You can’t expect to break them,” spoke a treacherous voice.

The group spun around, and saw the High Chancellor Ardyn Izuna standing in the entrance of the cave, flanked by Niflheim soldiers. “It’s impenetrable. And you fell right for it.”

“You planned this?!” Shouted Gladio.

“Of course. You don’t think I’m naive enough to just hand the Oracle over to Regis without a little insurance do you?”

“Why you—!”

Ardyn held a finger over his mouth, like a teacher scolding a kindergartener. “The Oracle has one week. She can either heal the prince or kill him, if she isn’t killed first.” He smiled. “If not, I will be taking his Majesty for myself.”

Gladio spit in his direction.

“Ta ta for now!” He waved back.

Prompto turned back quickly. “We have to find a way out for you.”

“Or a way in for us.” Ignis added.

“It’s alright, I can handle this.” She assured. “Do not forget that I have spent my life as a Prisoner and not in luxury.”

Gladio frowned. “Well, we’ll be here. There’s a haven just over there, and we’ll set up camp.”

“I’ll make sure to save you some food,” added Ignis.

“Do you want to take my gun? Just in caseies?”

“Thank you Prompto, but I will be alright.”

From deeper in the cave, a creature watched the silhouetted figures at the entrance. It took aim, and fired.

“Look out!” Prompto called.

But Luna didn’t know what to look out for, so the thick webbing stuck to her back before she was dragged back into the cave. Long, sharp legs took hold of her as she was wrapped up in more webbing. She spun quickly, disoriented. Webbing covered her mouth and cut off her voice.

“Your Majesty!!” Someone cried out.

All was dark as she was plunged into a deep hole, and the monster kept her in it’s grip and carried her to the depths.

They came to a harsh stop in a dark cavern. Faint light from a elemental deposit illuminated the monster just enough that she could see it. At first, without light, she assumed it was an Arachne, a spider type daemon. But with closer examination, she saw the daemon had the body of a man, and it wasn’t attached at the waist like most Arachne either. This beast looked like it was reclining on the spider portion of it’s body. False, human legs covered in a black shell dangled just below her.

The daemon had yet to attack her. It just kept her wrapped in it’s webbing, and turned her over carefully with it’s spindly front legs. The prodding was uncomfortable, given that the legs were sharp, but it had yet to actually harm her. It was _observing_ her. 

“…not like others…” It spoke, with a definite male voice, despite being broken. Only a small handful of Daemons were ever documented to talk, and out of them, it was nonsense. This must have been the daemon the tipster had talked about.

“…who…you…? Why…here…?”

Luna shifted uncomfortably, trying to break herself free.

The daemon brought her closer to it’s face, as it walked closer to the light for a better view. Human hands with long black claws reached out and touched her face, cutting the webbing from her lips.

She gasped, taking in much needed air. Her heart pounded in her chest as her breaths ran ragged. He just continued to study her, feeling her hair.

“…not hunter…”

Finally, she gained the courage to speak. “My name is Lunafreya Nox Flouret, and I am here to help.”

He tilted his head, curious, and continued to touch her face. “…Lu…na…?” A stray claw cut her cheek and she winced.

He withdrew his hands, frightened. But he pulled her closer still, so their noses were almost touching. From here, she could see his sharp teeth. But more interestingly, he had blue eyes. As far as she knew, daemons had yellow or red eyes.

The cut on her cheek began to bleed, and the daemon lapped up the blood with a swipe of his tongue.

Luna swallowed, unsure of what to make of this development.

Suddenly, everything became clear. The spider half of his body was growing from his back. He was tender and calm, and his blue eyes…

“Noctis?” She whispered.

The daemon’s eyes widened and he quickly set her on the ground. One of his legs pried the webbing off of her and he backed away.

“Noctis? Don’t you recognize me?” She begged softly.

He continued to back away, until he was pressed against the wall.

“I’m here. I’ve come to help you…”

He kept his eyes trained on her as he began to travel up the side of the wall.

“Where are you going?”

“…you can’t…too late…” And with that, he ducked into a tunnel and scurried out of sight.

“Wait!” She cried after. Coming to the wall, she was infinitely grateful to Gladio for convincing her to get the hiking boots and jeans. It took some tricky work, but she climbed up and into the tunnel and then flicked on her flashlight. “Noctis! Please, I just want to help!”

He didn’t respond, but she could hear him scurrying.

He was faster than her, given he had eight legs and could scale walls. Still, she ran through the tunnel as fast as she could. To her surprise, daemons had yet to make an appearance, and she vaguely wondered if Noctis was responsible for the absence.

Finally, the Tunnel opened up to a large cavern. High, high up, there was a long crack in the ceiling and sunlight came down, just enough to illuminate the cavern. On the far side, a spring rippled, and on it’s shore bloomed several plants.

But Luna didn’t notice most of this at first, since in the middle of the cavern sat a half collapsed church, at least the sanctuary of one. It appeared to have fallen in through the hole in the ceiling, due to poor planning. But most of it was still in tact.

If Noctis was to be anywhere, this would be it.

Quietly, she made her way over, and peeked inside. The whole back half was open, showing the view of the lake and garden. This was definitely his home. A nest of sorts was arranged out of blankets and sleeping bags. A small fire pit was nearby, with a campfire rack and frying pan over it. A stack of books laid on an old pew. Various cans, empty and full, littered the ground. On another pew laid several sets on clothes and a pair of black boots. It looked like a normal campsite.

At first, she didn’t see him, because he was huddled in the corner. If not for his bulbous abdomen, she probably wouldn’t have seen him at all. As she crept closer, she accidentally kicked a tin can on the ground.

He shot up, startled, and got ready to run again.

“No no,” she held her arms out. “It’s alright. I’m only here to help you.”

Still, he seemed uneasy.

“Please Noctis,” she didn’t step any closer, just held her hands out. “If you care about me at all, then you’ll let me try. The Empire let me go, but only temporarily.”

The daemon shifted, slowly drawing nearer.

“They said, if you and I marry within the month, I get to be free forever and they’ll withdraw from Lucis. Isn’t that great?”

He turned and looked to the floor. “…too late…no return…”

She looked at him with sympathy and came closer. “It is not too late. You can still speak, you understand me. Noctis is still in there!”

“…do I…frighten you…?”

“You did,” she said honestly. “At least at first. But I’m not afraid anymore. I couldn’t be.”

He finally looked at her, clear pain scrawled over his face. “…I waited…for you…”

“I know…” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

He lowered his human legs to the ground, and took careful steps towards her. “…I wanted…you…”

She nodded, holding her arms out. “And every day, I longed to see you. I begged with Ravus to let me come sooner, but the Empire wouldn’t budge.”

Finally, he was in front of her and he reached out.

Luna closed the distanced and hugged him. “But I’m here now, and you can’t get rid of me.”

How long had it been since he had human contact? Three years now? It felt like ten. She hadn’t even begun to use her magic, but he already felt better. They stayed like that for many moments, until a burning sensation set in and Noctis pulled away, pained.

“Are you alright?”

He hugged his arms to his chest. “…hurts…”

“What does? Did you hurt yourself?”

He shook his head, before touching her chest with a gentle claw. “…light…”

She gasped in understanding. “Oh Noctis…”

“…hate it…hate this…” he looked at his hands. Then he swallowed, focusing. “It’s…hard to speak. But I…try.”

“I understand. When you don’t have anyone to talk to, I’m sure it would be.” She held her hands out again. “We’ll go slow. If this hurts too much, just let me know. Alright?”

Noctis gently laid his hands in hers, and nodded.

She closed her eyes, and a warmth radiated from her hands. Then she moved them gently to cup his face and leaned in to touch their foreheads together. “Blessed stars of life and light, heal us now from darkness’ blight.”

The glow built, and Noctis scrunched his eyes against it until he tore himself away and rubbed at his face madly, like he was trying to put out a fire. “Not good…too late…not good…”

“No, that was very good!” She praised.

Without another word, he crawled his way over to the lake and gazed in, taking in his reflection. “…no change…”

“There might not be, right away. Give it time.” She hunched forward slightly while her hands shook.

“…what’s wrong?”

“That just took a lot out of me. Sorry…”

He shook his head, not bothered in the least. He reached out with his human hands and forelegs, lifting her carefully. “…this okay? Is this okay?”

She nodded.

Noctis carried her over to his little nest and laid her down. “…food? Water?”

“Water would be nice.”

He handed her a canteen. “Rest…will be here.”

Luna took a drink, and then relaxed into the blankets. She watched Noctis go over to the lake and stare at his reflection some more. Her eyes scanned the walls, taking in the details she hadn’t noticed before. With fondness, she saw his fishing gear sitting out, like it was used recently. Even in this hell, he was still able to do what he enjoyed.

She looked back at him, and saw he was standing just at the edge of the sunlight. He reached out, letting his arms and face soak in the light. This is what kept him sane all this time. As he took it in, she saw black smoke arising from his skin, and wondered if the same thing happened when she healed him. It wasn’t look before he pulled away and rubbed at his skin.

Then he looked up at her, meeting her gaze. She smiled at him, and then closed her eyes to rest.

A few moments passed and she found herself lying in grass. When she blinked her eyes open, she saw the landscape of her beloved Tenebrae, but it had an ethereal quality to it. She sat up.

“Luna,” A child’s voice spoke.

“Noctis?”

He was hazy at first, but soon he approached her, appearing as she knew him, a child. He pouted, disappointed. “I had hoped, when I saw you again, it wouldn’t be like this.”

She stood, coming closer. She too was a child, most likely the way he remembered her as well. “It’s alright, I don’t mind.”

“I do. I don’t like seeing you sad.”

She smiled assuringly. “I’m not sad. I’m with you, aren’t I?”

“Luna, you may have everyone else fooled. You think as Oracle you have to hide your feelings. But I can see right through you. You’re scared, and lonely, and deeply stressed.”

The girl sighed, feeling her shoulders sink. “Even in my writings, you could see right through me.” The wind picked up, and Luna felt her dress float and grow in the gust. When she spoke, she had the voice of a woman. Now that she was coming clean, the childhood innocence she had clung to around him had faded. “It seems that we’re destined to suffer, is it not? I as the Oracle, and you as the future King. Will we ever have a happy ending? Will this war never end?”

Noctis seemed to consider her. “You can stay here with me, where it’s safe. I’ll protect you. Then there’s no reason we couldn’t be happy.”

“Noctis…I can’t stay. Neither can you.”

He shook his head. “Even if I was healed from my curse, I can’t go out there. I’m…” He looked at his hands. His shoulders grew wide and he became tall, the voice of a man passed by his lips. “I’m still a monster on the inside. The darkness has weaved it’s way into my mind, and horrible thoughts have taken hold. I’ve done evil deeds, and so many have suffered at my hands. Who am I to be called King now?”

“Perhaps not now, but someday soon. It has been ordained by the Astrals that you will rid this world of darkness. And I am destined to help you.”

The blossoms around them turned into dust, forming clouds of a deep blue. “How am I to rid the world of Darkness if I cannot rid it from myself?”

She reached her hand out to him, pleading. “That’s where I come in.”

He didn’t seem so sure. “You used all your strength, and you didn’t make a difference. So then how do you expect to free me?” A black smoke came from his lips as he spook, tainting the air.

“I…don’t know.” She said honestly. “But I’m not giving up.”

She watched as his skin turned gray and black tendrils sprouted from his back. “Is just trying good enough? Luna, what hope is there?”

“If you don’t have hope, everything is fruitless!” She insisted. The ground itself dissolved around them, and they were left floating in a deep void.

He began to sink away. “I spent all of my hope over the last three years. I don’t have any left. So maybe I’m doomed.”

She reached out to take his hand, but it was just out of reach. “Noctis, I will save you. Please! Please believe me!”

But he didn’t answer. 

A few hours later, when night had fallen, Luna arose. Noctis was laying beside her, his fingers just barely touching hers.

“Hmm?” She roused, sitting up.

“You’re awake.” He stated, pulling away from her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It’s alright…needed it.” He assured. “Hungry?”

“A bit,” she admitted.

“LUNA!!” Someone’s voice shouted deep within the cave.

“Prompto,” Noctis recognized it immediately.

“Luna! Can you hear me!? Gladio got a saw! We’re coming to get you!” These words were echoed, and hard to understand, but she got the message.

“…must be scared. I took you.” He held out a hand to her. “…climb on…back. I’ll take you.”

She took his hand and straddled the small of his back.

Noctis rushed back to the entrance of the cave and paused in the tunnel way.

“Go on,” he urged.

“You should come too!”

He shook his head and stayed further back in the shadows. “...not ready...”

“LUNA!!” Prompto called again.

“I’m here!” She replied, running over to the bars. “I’m okay.”

“How’s it coming, Gladio?”

The man in question was frantically sawing in one of the bars. “It’s coming, but it’s either me or the saw that’ll go out before these bars do.”

“Are you alright?” Prompto asked Luna.

“I’m fine,” she assured. “I found Noctis. He’s still human in mind.”

“But in body?”

“A little less than terrifying.”

“Where is he? I want to see him!” Prompto whined.

Luna glanced back to the tunnel they came from. “Come on, Noctis. They are your friends, nothing could change that!”

Slowly, Noctis came into the light of their flashlights, but just enough that the human part of his body showed.

“That’s not so scary!” Prompto protested.

“Hey Noct! Mind giving me a hand? If memory serves right, you’re strong as hell!”

Noctis shook his head, taking a step back.

Luna pleaded with him, “Noctis, if we can get you out of here and somewhere safe, I can heal you better. If not, Ardyn will come and collect you at the end of the week. You’ll be fighting for the Empire!”

Noctis rubbed his arm, then finally answered, “…stand back.”

Once everyone was well out of the way, Noctis came out of his hiding spot and shot a web at the bars. The other three gasped in shock at the sight of his full appearance.

Noctis took hold of the web and tugged hard. “…strong…can’t break.”

Luna, regardless of her small size, ran and took hold of the web too. The bars didn’t budge.

Wordlessly, Noctis came up to the cage and wrapped his legs around the metal, pulling with all his strength. The bars groaned, but did not give. Noctis hissed in anger.

One last trick, he snorted hard and hocked a wad of spit on the bars. It sizzled, but ultimately did nothing.

“Hmm,” thought Ignis. “That’s not surprising, given that the Empire catches daemons. How else would they keep them, if not for daemon-proof bars?”

Noctis, ashamed, began to creep back into the shadows.

“Hey wait! Buddy!” Prompto reached through the bars, holding out his hand. “You can’t just leave! I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“…scared…”

“We’re not scared! Come on, you should know better.”

Ignis watched the scene in interest. He had never seen the Prince so skittish and hesitant before. “Your Majesty,” he began. “Have you had any other visitors?”

“Hunters…often. Nifs…” He said, then as an afterthought, he added, “Ardyn.”

“The High Chancellor?” Gladio asked.

“What did he say to you Noct?” Ignis pressed. “Did he hurt you?”

The daemon prince came closer, “…I killed…hunters.” He admitted.

Gladio shrugged. “It’s kill or be killed, right? It’s not your fault if you didn’t egg them on.”

“…it was so easy…” he looked at his hands.

“If Ardyn made you feel worthless over that, let it go. Noctis, he wants you to be a daemon, he wants you to be a monster and a killer! But you’re a Prince! You’re better than this! Better than what he thinks of you! We’re here for you! We’ve always been here for you!”

Noctis let tears run down his face as he wept into his hands. Though there was only light from their flashlights, his body ached. Their kindness and positivity hurt.

“…so alone…so quiet…” He moaned.

Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto reached and stretched to take hold of him and pull him closer. Noctis didn’t fight, only allowed the pull.

Gladio, the shield of the king, wrapped a strong arm around his shoulder. Ignis, the hand of the king, took him by the right arm. Prompto, the smile of the king, took him by the left. Finally, Luna, the heart of the King, wrapped both arms around his waist.

“You’re never alone.”

Noctis winced and tensed. It was all so much light!

“Don’t let go!” He begged, nearly screaming. Everyone held on tighter, as he began to writhe in pain.

From just beyond the entrance of the cave, the group could hear a combination of groaning metal, growling, and darkness bubbling.

“That’s not good…” Assessed Gladio, over his shoulder.

A huge daemon was crawling its way out of the darkness. It’s sword ignited with a flame as it continued to rise and grow.

“There’s no way we can take that thing on.” Prompto lamented.

“Well, we’re going to have to.” Confirmed Gladio. “It’s looking right at us.”

Noctis hissed at the Red Giant, showing his fangs.

“You two stay back. We’ll handle this!” Ignis assured, letting go of Noctis.

Prompto and Gladio followed suit, summoning their weapons.

The Red Giant let out a thundering roar.

Noctis growled back, his hands gripping the bars.

“Noctis…” Luna continued to hang on. “What about the crevasse above the church? Can you climb out of there?”

“…too steep…fall…” He snarled as Ignis was nearly stepped on by the beast.

Luna took hold of one of the bars too, “I may not be strong, but I can’t sit around and do nothing.”

He nodded at her and continued to pull.

“Prompto! GET UP!!”

He watched in mute horror as the Giant brought his sword down on top of the gunner, and heard him cry out in pain.

“ **No!** ” With desperation, he hooked his legs around the bars again and pulled desperately. His limbs trembled and his teeth grit. The metal groaned and rocks fell from the ceiling. The bars bent slowly as Noctis cried out with the strain of effort.

Finally, one gave way, and made just enough space for him to squeeze through. He reached out with a human hand to Luna. “Stay here…don’t want anything happening…”

She nodded. “Stay safe.”

Finally, Noctis looked like the Prince she hoped to see and he summoned the Engine Blade. With a shout, he flung the sword out and let it fly through the air. It stuck true in the monster’s chest as it shrieked out in pain. He warped to the sword, and yanked it from it’s place.

Ignis gathered Prompto from the ground and dragged him back to the safety of the cave. Luna pulled him inside the bars and propped him up against the rock. “Prompto? Can you hear me?”

“…is that you, mom?” He groaned.

“He’ll be fine,” stated Ignis, “if you think you can heal him.”

Luna summoned her trident. “I can try.”

Noctis crawled all over the giant, distracting the daemon from the others. His legs pierced the tough skin, as he ripped and tore into the beast. He was glad it was nighttime and none of his friends would see the carnage he was inflicting. Finally, the giant seized him in his hand and squeezed with all his might. Noctis wriggled, hissing violently, until the giant wound up and hurled him into the side of the cave.

Gladio claimed the final blow, as he struck down the middle of the giant, impaling it with his broadsword. The beast wailed out and melted back into the shadows.

Prompto, now healed thanks to the Oracle, came running back out with Luna in tow. “Alright! We got him!” Then he looked around. “Where’s Noct?”

Gladio and Ignis looked at each other. “We…don’t know.”

“It is rather dark.”

“Noct!” Prompto called.

“Look! Over there!” Gladio shouted, running over to a heap of rocks.

Noctis was gravelly injured and laid on the ground, black fluid oozing from his lips and nose. Luna slid to kneel in front of him.

“Noctis…” She parted his matted hair from his face.

“At least you’re safe…” he whispered.

“Yes, I am. But you aren’t.”

The sounds of bubbling darkness emerged from somewhere behind them, accompanied by wicked chattering and groaning. Two more giants sprouted from the ground, along with a handful of imps.

“Uh…guys? We got a little bit of a problem here.”

“Let’s move!”

“What about Noct? We can’t just leave him behind!”

“The daemons won’t hurt him.” Gladio assured.

“I’m not leaving him!” Luna argued. “He’s your Prince, you can’t leave him either!”

Gladio frowned. “Tch, then I guess we got no choice.” He shouldered his sword as the sound of a distant roar sounded off from the trees. Something else was approaching.

Luna turned her attention back to Noctis, her hands glowing with a warm light as she cupped his face. “I’m sorry for this pain.”

“…pain either way.” He managed a smile.

She rubbed her thumb over his cheek and rested her forehead against his. “Blessed Stars of Light and Life…” She began.

The roaring grew louder before a serpent broke through the tree line.

“You’re the Oracle!” Gladio shouted, killing an imp before two more took it’s place. “If you’re going to do something really cool, now would be the time!”

Luna focused harder, trying desperately to do more. Noctis began to feel colder and colder in her hands.

She spoke from the heart. “My Dear Noctis, all I should want is for you to be healed. I have no right to ask anything else. But still, in my selfish heart of hearts, I pray that you and I may spend the rest of our days together. That our children may live wonderful and happy childhoods, and that I may wake up to your smiling face everyday. For I my love for you is vast as the ocean, my king, and I will stand by you, always.”

With that, she sealed the promise with a tender kiss, pouring out all the love and affection in her heart.

A beam of light broke over the couple as little embers rose from his body and began to disintegrate the parasite connected to his back.

Luna refused to open her eyes. “Hear my prayers Bahamut, breathe light into this body once again!”

The light illuminated the battlefield. Luna’s trident, which lay next to her, floated into the air and was absorbed into Noctis. All across Lucis, and even Niflheim, Royal Tombs flared up and the arms of the past kings of Lucis came rushing at Noctis.

He, in his human form raised out of Luna’s embrace to meet them. All at once, in a burst of light, the Prince floated as an armiger. Thirteen crystalline weapons circled him, glowing with the power of light.

Noctis struck, each arm taking a different target, before he bolted forward and hit the dragon head on.

The others watched in amazement as the king was barely a sliver of light in the radiance above. This was the Power of Kings.

Once the daemons had fallen, Noctis returned to the ground. Only two feet, and a long black cape draped from his shoulders. He turned to face his friends, exhaustion clear on his face.

“I…I’m okay…” he said, looking at his hands. The parasite had left black, blotchy scars on his face and neck, but he could live with that.

Luna rushed to hug him, but Prompto got there first. “BUDDY! YOU’RE ALIVE!! THAT WAS SO COOL!”

The Prince was overwhelmed for a moment and pushed Prompto away from him. “Uh, yeah. It was pretty cool.”

“Oh good,” added in Gladio, “his ego’s back too.”

Noctis gave him a look, but said nothing.

“Noctis…” Luna spoke, approaching him. She appeared to be having a hard time just staying on her feet. “It worked…you’re healed.”

“I am…” he confirmed. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he held her close and supported her. He left a brief kiss on her cheek, smiling all the while. “Thanks to you.”

Ignis took one look at the exhausted couple and made an executive decision. “It’s too dangerous to be out here any longer. We’ll sleep at the Haven, and then in the morning, we’ll return to Lucis. After all, we have a wedding to plan.”

“And an Empire’s ass to kick!” Added Gladio.

Noctis smiled a perfectly human smile. “I’m ready to take on the world.”


End file.
